


Deviant Domesticity

by Era_Penn



Series: Through Death We Won't Part [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chess, Cuddles, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Waffles, bonus fics, prompts, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a few years of calm before the storm, along with occasional moments in between. Welcome to the bonus chapters, domestic life with Phil/Tony, taking place throughout the Through Death we Won't Part 'verse.</p><p>Accepting prompt requests, no guarantee fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve made Waffles

_Takes place during the fic "Love Don't Die," the morning after Phil comes back from the dead. As Clint said, Steve made waffles._

* * *

When Tony and Phil emerged that first morning for waffles, they found that despite their worries, Phil was back, and for Tony it really was that simple.

Tony's fingers twisted through Phil's, and his eyes never strayed from the Agent's face. At the slightest hint of pain his other hand came up in support, just in case Phil stumbled. It took Phil almost ten minutes to convince Tony to let go of his hand so he could get breakfast.

The transition from blatant relief and joy to utter terror on the billionaire's face had Clint half out of his seat before her even thought about it. Phil gently took hold of Tony's wrist and wrapped the callused fingers through his belt loops, because even Phil Coulson wore jeans after getting stabbed by a mystical alien staff.

Tony relaxed at the contact, and Clint sank back into his seat as Phil readied two plates of waffles and eggs. They sat side by side, Tony very carefully pressed up along Phil’s side.

"Tony, you will eat." 

Tony obeyed, to the others' astonishment. His eyes flickered up from his food to the Agent every few scones, and he didn't seem to notice his own mechanical chewing. The other Avengers engaged in small talk, Phil joining in every once in a while. Tony said nothing, eyes drooping. When the coffee maker beeped its completion, Phil stood, Tony immediately setting aside his plate to grab the older man’s hand. The two went to the coffee machine, collected their drinks, and sat back down.

No matter how they moved, they never lost contact with each other.


	2. Jarvis and Phil: Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[kacikaci](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kacikaci/pseuds/kacikaci) said: I’d like to see more Jarvis. Phil and Jarvis having fun together, maybe?_
> 
> _Takes place shortly before Tony &Phil officially move in together._

Tony loved Phil for a million different reasons. One few people thought of was the way Phil treated his various robots and Jarvis.

Most people treated them sort of indifferently. They just thought of the robots as very smart computers. Very few realized that Jarvis, and to a smaller extent Dummy, You, and Butterfingers, were so much more. Tony began building Jarvis a few months before he and Ty split - or more accurately, planning out his code in his brain when Ty locked him in closets. After the split, he had found the overwhelming silence almost entirely unbroken except the occasional phone call from Darcy. He would never admit it to anyone, but Tony built himself a friend.

Jarvis, in return, had grown. He learned, and learned, and learned, and it was with absolute glee Tony celebrated after Jarvis first learned sarcasm. Jarvis was truly sentient, if not entirely off-leash. That was at his own discretion; the AI requested the ability to change his own code, and Tony gave it, so the only thing holding Jarvis back was Jarvis.

From the beginning, Phil treated Jarvis like he deserved to be acknowledged, as the amazing person he had become.

Tony watched with bright eyes and a wide smile as a holographic chess piece moved forward. “Checkmate, sir,” Jarvis said, making Phil frown.

“I’m never going to beat you, am I?” Phil asked.

“I suppose we will see, sir.”

Phil stretched. “Another game?”

“Perhaps after dinner, Agent Coulson.”

Tony’s stomach rumbled right on cue, getting Phil’s attention. “Tony! How long have you been standing there?”

Tony let a light smile cross his lips, leaning into Phil and offering a light kiss when the other man approached. Phil stared at him, stunned; Tony had never initiated a kiss, small or not, before that moment.

“Long enough,” Tony replied, and led the way back to the kitchen amidst Jarvis’ approving silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJM said: How about a prank where fictional secrets are made up about Fury and then sent to different agents’ computers like a modern day telephone game? It wouldn't hurt the baby agents and the rumors would probably get to Fury after a while.

**After Phil comes back from the dead.**

It’s a while before Fury notices that although Agents Barton and Romanov have stopped pulling pranks, there’s still one very sneaky one slipping its way around the SHIELD computer system. He and his agents must have missed it in their initial sweep, and he’s not even sure if they were the ones who planted it. He suspects Stark’s AI may actually have been the root cause of this particular problem. 

Fake classified details about Fury, Coulson, Hill, and Agent Bryant the so-called Galaga Guy kept cropping up and vanishing. The details were ridiculous… and vaguely flattering, at least the more recent ones were.

All of the junior agents on the third floor, for example, were very firm believers in the myth that Nicholas Fury had killed a basilisk and taken one of its eyes for use on agents who ticked him off enough. This, they believed, is where the statue in the main hall came from.

The ones on the fifth floor, however, believed that Fury had two children that had grown up learning spywork, and now were so good at what they did no one even knew they existed until they showed up to kill people on their father’s orders.

All the agents on the eighth floor, every single one, seemed to be operating under the assumption that Phil Coulson was actually the incarnation of Death itself. They’d built him a shrine.

Fury really couldn’t decide whether to be angry about this or not.


	4. Asleep Together, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkwind1980 said: What about showing the first morning Phil and Tony wake up together? Potentially very fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this for the character relationship meme, but it fits well, so here you go!
> 
> (Hawk, I managed to write fluff for you!!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!)

Character Relationship Meme 1. Who's the big/little spoon?  
Phil is usually the big spoon. Tony feels a lot safer and less alone when he's tucked under Phil's chin, and Phil likes being able to keep him that way.

* * *

"Favorite movie?"

Tony, in a largely unprecedented turn of events, blushed. It took a very large amount of willpower for Phil to resist jumping the adorable man. "It's totally a cliche...." Tony fidgeted, and Phil wondered for a moment why he didn't just brush it off and name some movie he liked, but wasn't his favorite. 

"Mine's _Get Smart_ ," he said.

"Serious?" Tony grinned a bit at Phil's nod. "Mine's -"

Phil's phone rang. The special ringtone. Tony closed off instantly, moment most definitely gone. "Coulson. Put him on." A short pause. "Clint, if I have to cut my date short because you are tormenting baby agents, I will personally see to it that you are assigned the worst rifle we own for at least the next dozen missions. That's what I thought. Apology accepted. Not my problem, agent. Do I need to call Natasha? Good." Hanging up, he returned his attention to Tony. "Sorry."

"No problem," Tony replied.

Liar, Phil thought, seeing the tension in Tony's shoulders and the careful avoidance of his eyes. Braced. Ready. "Show me how to make this so called 'world famous ravioli'?"

Tony grinned.

* * *

As the phone rang, Phil considered whether he should push the favorite movie question they hadn't gotten around to answering before he left or not. Learning new things about Tony was difficult. He revealed each tiny tidbit about himself they were concessions to weakness he couldn't drive out - and it scared him to share. Phil often wished Tiberius Stone was still alive so he could kill him, much more slowly.

"I'm in Malibu for a couple days," Phil said when Tony answered, holding up a hand for Clint to wait. The archer smirked. "How about we stay in? I'm exhausted."

Clint blinked at him, astounded by the admission of such human frailty.

"Sounds good - I'll bring my favorites, you bring yours and supply the popcorn? Perfect. I'll be there in three or four hours, if Clint behaves for debrief." 

Clint held his hands up in surrender at the glare leveled his way.

"See you soon, _re randagio_. Oh, you know you love it. Bye."

Clint stared. "If that cellist of yours ever needs anything, let me know."

Phil smiled. "Debrief, Barton. I've got a date."

* * *

Phil draped his jacket over an arm and loosened his tie, heading down the stairs towards the workshop. Much to his surprise, the billionaire was already done with his various projects, and stood in the corner by the microwave and coffee maker making popcorn. "Hey, Phil! Jarvis told me you were here, how was the mission? Did Clint do anything ridiculous, you know I love the crazy spy stories..." Phil smiled as Tony rambled, slipping out of mission mode and relaxing, basking in the use of his first name. It had taken Tony a long time to use it. "...movies did you bring?"

" _Get Smart_ and _Flubber_. You?"

Tony shifted a bit. "I have an unhealthy appreciation of romantic comedies and cult classics," he muttered, eyes on the floor. "I brought _Better off Dead_ and _The Princess Bride_."

Phil smiled. "I knew you had a gooey marshmallow center."

Score - Tony's lips quirked up into a smile. "Don't tell anyone. A fake reputation is all a man has." Disney too - good to know.

"Your secret is safe with me," Phil promised with a laugh. "Play _The Princess Bride_ , Jarvis."

"Right away, Agent Coulson."

"A-are you sure?" Tony asked, wide-eyed. "Flubber is pretty good, too..."

"We can watch it later." Phil said with a shrug. "And after this mission, I could use a little romantic comedy."

Nodding, Tony took a seat on an old, obviously well-loved couch, and froze again. "Uh, we could go upstairs if you'd rather..."

Phil shook his head, taking a seat at Tony's right. "This is perfect." There were very, very few people Tony let into his sanctuary, where he felt safest. Phil was quite frankly honored.

Tony inched closer as the movie played, centimeter by centimeter. Phil rolled his eyes and tugged him over. Tony froze and for an agonizing moment Phil held his breath, but then Tony's head found his shoulder and Phil's hand found Tony's hair, though the genius was still tense. By the time the ROUSes showed up, though, Tony was mostly asleep and Phil's eyes were drooping.

"Have you ever fought anything like that?" Tony mumbled, waking up slightly as Phil's maneuvered them down the couch.

"No, but I will let you know when it happens." Phil smiled, settling Tony against the back of the couch, placing himself between the man and the rest of the world. Tony wrapped his hands in Phil's shirt and hummed contentedly, tucking his head under Phil's chin.

"'S nice," Tony sighed, almost asleep. "Don't wanna be alone."

Phil yawned, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "As you wish," he said, letting his own eyes fall closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is them falling asleep together for the first time, which is fluffy, and also not quite what Hawkwind1980 my awesome beta reader asked for. So there will be a part 2.
> 
> Also--
> 
> I am sorry to do this, but I’m getting a little desperate. I live in a college town, as a college student. I am two hundred dollars short for my next rent payment (Nov. 2015), and I can’t get a job.
> 
> Trust me, I’ve tried. Everywhere. EVERYWHERE. I can’t even get work as a janitor. Seriously.
> 
> Please help! If you are willing to donate, go to [PayPal LINK](https://www.paypal.me/EPenn) and donate. (If you do not have a PayPal, it is free to set up a personal account). For every ten dollars, you will receive 5,000 words of fanfiction as a free gift, written to fill a request as a thank-you. Please specify if you would like a specific relationship, universe, rating, or topic. This may take some time; however, I will do it! If you donate over fifty dollars, I will write you practically anything. Like, really, I will personally go binge-watch your fandom and then write for you in it. I DO NOT WRITE SMUT.
> 
> If all my followers donated a dollar, it would be enough to keep me in my apartment for at least one more month, hopefully by which time I'll have a job.
> 
> Please email requests to fanwritebeta@gmail.com, subject line COMM REQUEST or COMM FOLLOW-UP, and include your AO3 username, if you wish to receive it that way.
> 
> You guys are the best,  
> EraPenn
> 
> EDIT: You guys are amazing! I can now make rent :D Don't forget to email me your requests!


	5. Asleep Together, pt. 2

Tony is warm. He is warm, and the world is soft and distant. He feels as though he is a star, far away and warmed by an inner flame. Tony’s happier than he’s felt in a long time. Waking up happy is an unfamiliar sensation, and he revels in it. Breathing in deeply, he can smell cotton and sweat. There’s a heavy limb over his waist, resting, not entrapping, and he is pressed so gently into the back of the couch that he wonders why he never noticed exactly how comfortable it could be, especially with two people on it. Well, maybe that part isn’t so surprising.

Waking up with someone is a good feeling.

“Morning,” Phil rumbles sleepily.

“Morning,” Tony says, and he can’t stop smiling as he opens his eyes. Phil is looking at him with those cool blue eyes, and Tony is reminded of the refreshing scent of rain on pine, like in the words of Oregon or the mountains of Utah.

He doesn’t move, and Phil doesn’t either, both of them content to doze for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short and full of cliches, but... I've been really mean to Tony in the zillion words of this series, so I thought he should get a little sweet and simple moment.


	6. Nick, meet Cellist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon!Cece said: First time Fury meets Tony

The first time Nick Fury meets Tony Stark, Tony is maybe eleven, tiny, smart-mouthed, and sporting the black eye to prove it. He’s a miniature genius, and Nick, still in training, doesn’t like that he likes the sweet kid.

The second time Nick Fury meets Tony Stark, Tony has just begun attending MIT, just got saved from a bunch of kidnappers who wanted Howard’s latest designs, and has almost perfected an iron mask of sarcasm and idiocy to hide the intelligence and softness underneath. Tony doesn’t see Fury, though, now working higher up and supervising from a distance.

The third time Nick Fury meets Tony Stark, it’s as the cellist, and Tony is holding hands with Nick’s best friend and most trusted ally. 

Nick isn’t sure how he feels about this. As much as he respects Stark’s intellect, and his typical mask of indifference, the man is a potential threat, and SHIELD is not exactly neutral on the subject. “Nick Fury,” he introduces himself.

“Tony Stark,” Stark replies, voice just barely betraying his nerves as he tries to curtail his usual sarcastic media face. He’s trying to be genuine.

Nick nods. “So you’re dating Cheese, then?” he asks, unnecessarily.

That surprises a snicker out of Stark, and Nick’s pretty pleased by it. “Cheese?”

Phil groans, and Nick smirks back. “Oh yes,” he replies. “Cheese.”

Whatever Nick’s professional feelings on the matter, he and Stark are going to get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts [here](http://we-are-marvel-us.tumblr.com/ask) and in comments. No guarantee fills.


End file.
